The Troubletones
The Troubletones is a glee club based at William McKinley High School. The club was started when Al Motta privately donated enough money to Principal Figgins to allow for the continuation of an additional show choir which heavily featured his daughter, Sugar. In Al Motta's request, Principal Figgins summoned Shelby Corcoran, all the way from New York, to direct the group. It is currently active in WMHS, along with 3 other glee clubs, including New Directions. Biography S3= Sugar Motta has her father summon Shelby Corcoran to McKinley High to form a new glee club for her after getting rejected by the New Directions. (I Am Unicorn) .]] Mercedes Jones agrees to join Sugar's new glee club after becoming tired of Will's blatant favoritism of Rachel Berry. ('Asian F) Mercedes persuades Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez to defect from New Directions. They sing Candyman in the auditorium. (Pot o' Gold) Will and Shelby have the New Directions and The Troubletones compete in a "Mash Off" to make peace between the teams. However, Santana wages war against the New Directions. The Troubletones sing Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, which ends in Santana slapping Finn Hudson for outing her. (Mash Off) Finn invites The Troubletones to participate in the New Directions' assignment for the week, in hopes to get Santana comfortable with coming out. (I Kissed a Girl) The Troubletones compete against New Directions and The Unitards at Sectionals by performing Survivor/I Will Survive. They place second behind New Directions. (Hold on to Sixteen) Will follows through with his promise of letting The Troubletones perform a number at Regionals. (On My Way) The four major Troubletones and Tina are ordered by Sue and Roz to sing a song about female empowerment to Coach Beiste after they make a joke about her black eye. The five girls sing Cell Block Tango to Beiste and an appalled Sue and Roz. They later learn Cooter hit her and sing Shake It Out to let her know they're sorry. (Choke) .]] Will has Quinn and Tina perform with The Troubletones at Nationals after Mercedes falls ill. Mercedes manages to get better in time for their performance of ''Edge of Glory. (Nationals) |-| S6= They were reunited at Brittana wedding, and they sang with the moms I'm So Excited. (A Wedding) It is revealed that the Troubletones are being revived by Will as a fellow Glee Club at the new William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts, alongside New Directions and a male-only mirror of the Troubletones known as The Duly Noted. (Dreams Come True) Known members Director= ;Director Idinasweet.jpg|Shelby Corcoran: Director. Hired in I Am Unicorn. Resigns in Hold on to Sixteen|link=Shelby Corcoran |-| Former= ;Former members Sugarwedding.jpg|Sugar Motta: Joins in I Am Unicorn. Quits in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Sugar Motta Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|Mercedes Jones: Captain. Joins in Asian F. Quits in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Mercedes Jones IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|Santana Lopez: Joins in Pot O' Gold. Quits in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Santana Lopez IMG 20141217 003232.jpg|Brittany Pierce: Joins in Pot o' Gold. Quits in Hold on to Sixteen.|link=Brittany Pierce |-| Temporary= ;Temporary members Latest-0.jpeg|Quinn Fabray: Rejected in Mash Off. Temporarily joined in Nationals.|link=Quinn Fabray Htjrimage.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang: Temporarily joins in Nationals.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Member List Director *Shelby Corcoran Current members (Arranged in the chronological order of joining) Attendance Complete Table :'''Note: Only known members are listed. Songs S3= Competition Setlists 2011—2012= ;Sectionals, 2011 Glee_Cast_-_Survivor_I_Will_Survive_%28Glee_Cast_Version%29-5_%282%29.jpg|'Survivor/I Will Survive'|link=Survive/I Will Survive ;Regionals, 2012 What_Doesn%27t_Kill_You.jpg|'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' (as New Directions) |link=What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) ;Nationals, 2012 Edge_of_glory..huh.jpg|'Edge of Glory' (as New Directions)|link=Edge of Glory Competition Costumes 2011—2012= Glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg| Sectionals Silver bubble dress. Thin black belt. Stronger The Mack.png| Regionals Black dress. Gold sash and halter neck piece. Red underskirt. 3 1.jpg| Nationals Red Dresses with black detailings Cast Credited Troubletones *'Vanessa Lengies' as Sugar Motta *'Amber Riley' as Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' as Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' as Brittany Pierce *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Dianna Agron' as Quinn Fabray *'Jenna Ushkowitz' as Tina Cohen-Chang Uncredited Troubletones *'Comfort Fedoke' *'Jaimie Goodwin' *'Athena Perample' *'Courtney Galiano' *'Brittany Parks' *'Hannah Douglass' *'Glenda Morales' *'Janelle Ginestra' Trivia *Originally believed to be called "Pot of Sugar," although Pot o' Gold confirmed the club's actual name as being "The Troubletones." *Rachel is the only girl from New Directions, prior to Season Four, who hasn't been part of The Troubletones at one point in the series. Gallery TroubleTonesRHISLY.png TroubleTonesMO.png TroubleTonesHMWYBSOWOA.png Candymanggfjh.jpg Britty3wdky.png Tumblr_m85ifgyHRa1qguho5o1_250.gif Rhisly12.png Rhisly22.png Rhisly8.png HitMeWithYourBestShot533.png 261224821 640.jpg Glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg Mercedes-santana-brittany.jpg StrongerGroup.png StrongerMercedes.png Stronger Brittany.png Edge.PNG Edge of Glory2.JPG Candyman-2.jpg Candyman 3.jpg Candyman2.jpg TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory2.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory4.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory6.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory7.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory8.png TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory10.png Troubletone7.jpg Troubletone6.jpg Troubletone5.jpg TT8.PNG TT10.PNG TT11.PNG TT12.PNG EOGQuinn.png EOGTT.jpg EOGTT2.jpg EOGTT3.jpg EOGTT4.jpg EOGTT5.jpg EOGTuinn.jpg EOGTina.jpg EOGSantana.jpg EOGMercedes.jpg HMWYBSTT.jpg Tumblr m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mq5rgkS4SC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif 8rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 7rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 6rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 5rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 4rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 3rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 2rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 1rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mrr85q7WsS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif MashOffYouAndI.JPG MashOffTroubletones3.JPG MashOffTroubletones2.JPG MashOffTroubletones.JPG Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxivyaFqkF1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mymsxxKMog1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo2_250.gif tumblr_m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo3_250.gif tumblr_m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo4_250.gif tumblr_m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo5_250.gif tumblr_m43jz2qCDM1qb6ikpo6_250.gif tumblr_lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o2_250.gif tumblr_lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o9_250.gif tumblr_lvkw62VSSw1qbjrw4o1_250.gif tumblr_luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro1_250.gif tumblr_luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro2_250.gif tumblr_luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro3_250.gif tumblr_luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro4_250.gif tumblr_luftbmONnn1qfsi6ro2_250.gif tumblr_m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3_250.gif Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr_njvv18cg5P1rsylg8o1_540.gif Tumblr nk3a7i0Ohm1s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo4 250.gif Tumblr njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo6 250.gif Tumblr nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo1 250.gif